


Going Under

by gozenichiji



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gozenichiji/pseuds/gozenichiji
Summary: S02E06: Alec's perspective as he falls under.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been so long since I've did anything. This is a prologue to Blue Bouquet, a story I made that centers itself on a slow, agonizing goodbye. It's a product of meticulous research and a projection of my own experiences after losing a close family member. 
> 
> Hope you all look forward to it!

"I'll miss you Tess,"  
"Oh Alec, please." Not many called him that. Not many he allowed.  
"Come on, we can still be a family." 

The exchange echoes in his mind, the faint, erratic beeping from the heart monitor echoes across the room. A reminder that his wish was uncertain. He feels a faint sting in his right hand. 

He looks up at blinding fluorescent lights, his vision ebbing. In his eyes, it flickers, blurs. To think that this could be the last thing he would see as he slowly—painlessly, he hopes—slipped from the world. Along with any remaining recollection of him in human consciousness.

He thinks about his daughter, Daisy. In class, probably. Unaware.  
He thinks about Miller, and he feels almost sad. 

Sad that he never told them; but maybe it would ease the blow. He'd caused them enough pain anyway. 

For a long time, he'd found himself at a crossroads. Undergo the procedure and die on the table; ignore it and painfully melt away. He hated ultimatums, more so the path he was trodding in. He regretted that he never chose it sooner. 

The heavy mantle of anaesthetic-induced unconsciousness envelops him, and he feels himself give in. Maybe, there could be a chance, he wishes—more so fears. To wake up, and it would be the same as the nightmare that was his waking life.

Before he can protest his fate, his eyes close, the familiar roar of a river filling his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Other fics I have looked to in inspiration:  
> lester_sheehan's Fading  
> A_Starry_Night's Through the Dark  
> nannyogg23 and Hazelmist's When the Ocean Met the Sky  
> energonstars' remembering you as you were to me


End file.
